


Опасности сравнительного анализа и нелегитимных чудес

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули хотят провести свой “первый раз” без эфирно-оккультных примочек, что оказывается не так-то просто и приводит к неожиданным осложнениям.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Опасности сравнительного анализа и нелегитимных чудес

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: сделано по заявке с фест-недельки: «...Азирафаэль и Кроули наконец-то дошли до секса, и тут обнаружилось, что у ангела обрезание. И вместо жаркого секса они, как подростки, члены сравнивают. А потом все-таки секс».
> 
> Примечание 2: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними вот уже более шести тысяч лет

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль остановился так резко, словно налетел на невидимую стену, внезапно возникшую посреди просторного холла. — Мы же договорились!

Кроули, так и не выпустивший его руки, крутанулся вокруг ангела, словно спутник на нестабильной орбите — по крутой нисходящей спирали с угрозой перехода в пике. Но каким-то чудом* сумел удержаться на ногах и даже не удариться грудью о грудь.

— Ты! — в узел стильного веревочного галстука Кроули, спущенного по писку послезавтрашней моды чуть ниже яремной ямки, обвиняюще уперся пухлый ангельский палец. — Ты _чудесил_! Только что! Не отрицай! Я все видел!

Отрицать и возмущаться, упирая на то, что Азирафаэль ошибается и ничего подобного Кроули вовсе не делал и даже не помышлял, было глупо. Особенно сейчас, когда недавнее наспех сотворенное чудо все еще посверкивало остаточными искорками, медленно растворяясь под высокими сводами холла элитной многоэтажки в западном Мейфейре. Глупее разве что просить прощения и говорить, что он больше не будет…

— Прости, ангел. Я… больше не буду. Правда.

Хорошо, что вот уже третий год в доме Кроули нет живых консьержей: выглядеть последним идиотом перед не менее глупой камерой не так обидно. Да и объективы отводить электронике проще, чем глаза живым людям, если уж на то пошло.

— Ну… ладно. Если так. Только... Мы же договорились! А ты...

Азирафаэль легко переходил от гнева к обиде: опустил обвиняющий палец, надул пухлые губы, заморгал расстроенно. Но руку Кроули, что характерно, при этом не отпустил. Даже еще крепче вцепился. И это слегка успокаивало, хотя обычно расстроенный ангел куда больше выводил Кроули из равновесия, чем ангел разгневанный. Этот конкретный ангел, во всяком случае.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ну… да. Договорились. Но вряд ли кого из моей или, тем более, твоей конторы так уж заинтересует маленькое демоническое чудо по удалению пустых бутылок и мусора из моего обиталища. Это ведь не… ну, не то, о чем ты говорил. А мне… понимаешь, я ведь не рассчитывал, что приведу гостей. Тем более тебя. Ну вот и… надо было там слегка прибраться, я ведь дома последний раз был Эрик знает когда.

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста.

— Не буду. И чудесить тоже больше не буду. Правда.

— Честно?

— Честно!

Правду говорить легко и приятно, тем более что чудесить действительно больше не надо: мусор — ладно, но главное, что одна весьма недвусмысленная и откровенная статуя** теперь надежно укрыта в кладовке за оранжереей под старыми поддонами и мешками с землей, а вовсе не торчит посреди прихожей, готовая вызвать ненужные вопросы у любого, кто откроет входную дверь. Кроули слишком поздно вспомнил о ней и запаниковал. И не додумался ни до чего лучшего, чем попытаться втихаря нарушить только что заключенную договоренность, надеясь, что ангел ничего не заметит. Не заметит такой, как же! С его-то глазами!

— Вот и хорошо, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Знаешь, я, наверное, за это тебя и люблю больше всего: за то, что ты мне никогда не врал. С самого начала, еще в саду. Ты мог промолчать, уклониться от ответа, отшутиться или даже нагрубить… но не врал никогда. И я, кажется, так тебя ни разу за это и не поблагодарил… ну, так вот: спасибо!

— Нгк. Всегда пожалуйста. — Кроули отвел взгляд, стараясь не думать о чертовой статуе. В прохладном кондиционированном холле вдруг стало до странности жарко. Ну… умолчание ведь не есть ложь, правда? Ангел и сам говорил…

— И вообще, ты очень и очень…

— Вот только не надо, ангел! Не надо всех этих слов на букву «Х»! Они у нас отслеживаются куда строже чудес!

Добавить свое обычное «и за них порядочный демон может огрести порядочно неприятностей» он все же не смог — это была бы уже откровенная ложь, особенно, в свете всего, уже случившегося с ними после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса. Но не признаваться же ангелу, что одного конкретного и далеко не порядочного демона от любой похвалы этого самого ангела каждый раз буквально бросает в жар. А еще эти похвалы творят что-то совсем уж неправильное с и без того достаточно узкими брюками, делая их тесными до полной невыносимости.

— Ох, Кроули, я… я не подумал… Прости. Я постараюсь больше не…

— Пошли уже, ангел! Кто-то, помнится, обещал мне настоящий райский секс, много горячего, вкусного секса. Или кто-то успел передумать?

— Никогда!

______________________________________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Следует учитывать, что в данном конкретном случае слова о чуде являются не более чем эвфемизмом.  
** Существовал, разумеется, весьма неиллюзорный шанс, что Азирафаэль в своей типично ангельской чистоте не догадается о почти обнаженной символичности двух борющихся крылатых фигур, обнаженных более чем полностью, но, зная о своем потрясающем и безошибочном умении из трехсот двадцати пяти стульев в пустом кинотеатре садиться на единственный сломанный (а из полутора миллионов младенцев потерять именно того единственного, чье исчезновение могло обернуться наибольшими и даже где-то глобальными неприятностями), Кроули предпочел и в этом случае не рисковать.

***

— Почему? — спросил Кроули, запрокидывая голову (и при этом не отказав себе в удовольствии потереться затылком об ангельское бедро).

Они сидели все в том же кафе, отгороженные от прочих немногочисленных посетителей зоной невнимания (маленькое оккультное чудо, ничего особенного). Ангел на стуле, очень прямо и не опираясь на спинку (этому мешали руки Кроули, обнимающие его за талию), а Кроули — на полу у его ног, вернее даже было бы сказать — между его коленей (насколько, конечно, позволял этот самый чертов стул). Впрочем, Кроули было почти все равно, как и где сидеть (хотя на коленях у ангела было бы мягче и однозначно теплее, тут спорить глупо), его куда больше интересовала тема их разговора. Очень животрепещущая тема.

Они говорили о сексе.

Не о сексе вообще как таковом (чего в нем интересного? после первой сотни раз остается сплошная рутина), а о вполне конкретном сексе между двумя вполне конкретными ангелами, один из которых уже вроде как был падшим (ладно, ладно, не падшим, а всего лишь неторопливо скатившимся и связавшимся не с той компанией)*, а другой падшим вовсе не был, но, как оказалось, ему тоже было плевать на условности. И, несмотря на то, что секс между ними пока еще пребывал в стадии тщательного (и непостижимого, а как же иначе!) планирования**, разговор был до чрезвычайности интересен обоим. О, да.

Они уже договорились о месте. Разумеется, у Кроули, в его стильном и пустом лофте в элитной многоэтажке Мейфейра, идеально сочетающем в обстановке тягу хозяина одновременно к минимализму и гигантомании: если уж стул — то трон, плазма — так во всю стену, а кровать — так, чтобы и ее Величество королеву Великобритании уложить не зазорно, если той вдруг приспичит заглянуть на огонек (ну, или всю роту королевских гвардейцев в полном составе, если королевы не будет, а гвардейцы слегка потеснятся). Вполне, короче, достойный подиум для первого акта между ангелом и демоном.

Они уже договорились о времени: сейчас. Вот прямо сейчас. Почти что немедленно. Вот только все как следует запланируем, обсудим, обговорим, так сразу же и…***

А потом Азирафаэль натянул на лицо умилительно серьезное выражение (еще более умилительное от предательского румянца во все щеки****) и потребовал от Кроули обещание сделать все хотя бы в этот раз по-человечески и без использования чудес. А на вполне резонное удивление Кроули толком так ничего и не ответил, замялся, начал прятать глаза и бормотать что-то об ангельской бюрократии и отчетах по легитимному использованию чудес. Поэтому Кроули потерся щекой о внутреннюю поверхность ангельского бедра и спросил снова, на этот раз мягче:

— Почему?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. И наконец-то взглянул на Кроули — прямо и остро. В отличие от взгляда, голос его все еще оставался мягким:

— А ты представь, _что_ это будут за чудеса. И как они будут смотреться в отчетах. Поэтапно… Ну, сначала — перемещение ангела и демона в спальню демона. Это бы еще и ничего, вряд ли кому с точностью до сантиметра известна картография твоей квартиры, хотя уже вот это «совместное» может вызвать определенные, хм, нарекания и внимание привлечь. Но ладно. Дальше-то совсем уже однозначное пойдет, понимаешь? Избавление от одежды — чудом это ведь намного проще и эстетичнее, грех не воспользоваться. Уже интереснее, правда? Потом подготовка. Прикладывание определенных усилий. Расширение твоего… и моего… наших, короче... ну, ты понимаешь. Анальная смазка — в тюбике или прямо на пальцы. И в конце — удаление физиологических жидкостей с тел, белья и одежды. Может быть, не один раз. Ну, я надеюсь… И все вот это — золотыми чернилами по небесно-белому облачному листу на столе у Гавриила… Представил?

— Ой.

— Вот именно что «ой». У вас, может быть, и другие порядки, а у нас оно вот так работает. И всегда работало. И я бы не стал так уж рассчитывать на конфиденциальность твоих чудес. У бывших моих с бывшими твоими слишком крепкие связи, как оказалось. Вспомни хотя бы Михаила или тех же Эриков. — Азирафаэль помолчал, но все же добавил, и лицо его на миг исказилось в яростной гримасе: — Я не хочу, чтобы они заглядывали нам через плечо. Не в этот раз. И вообще. Никогда больше. Понимаешь?

— Нгк…

Да. Это Кроули понимал.

— Так что никаких чудес, понимаешь? Ничего, что могло бы отразиться в отчете и привлечь внимание Гавриила. А смазку мы просто купим. Где-нибудь по пути. В Сохо много магазинчиков подобного рода. Согласен?

— Никаких чудес, ангел. Я согласен.

— Спасибо.

— И, это… смазка у меня есть.

— Да? — К чистой радости Азирафаэль переходил так же быстро, как и к любой другой эмоции, этого у него не отнять. — Тогда чего же мы ждем?

До Мейфейр они добрались при помощи «Бентли»***** — договоренность уже начала действовать. А в коридоре перед лифтом Кроули вспомнил о статуе.

________________________________________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* А на самом деле — просто задававшим не в то время не те вопросы не тому начальнику, но кто же мог знать-то, а?  
** Или, может быть, как раз-таки и благодаря этому.  
*** Кроули, возможно, предпочел бы обойтись без лишних слов и ускорить это самое «И», но ничуть не меньше Азирафаэля боялся в последний миг что-нибудь испортить, да к тому же за шесть тысяч лет он так и не научился толком говорить «нет» своему ангелу — разве что в каких-то совсем уж незначительных мелочах, вроде Французской революции или птичьего гриппа.  
**** Кроули как раз обнаружил очень чувствительное местечко у ангела под лопатками, на месте крепления спрятанных крыльев, и вовсю его наглаживал, заставляя Азирафаэля краснеть, ерзать на стуле и ежиться, а иногда даже пытаться непроизвольно стиснуть бедра — и тут уже определенные проблемы с дыханием начинались у самого Кроули.  
***** Той хватило совести восемь раз подряд проиграть «Старомодного любовника», и как только сумела за четыре с половиной минуты?!

***

— Что-то не так, мой дорогой?

— Эм… нет. Я сейчас, ф-фсе ф-ф порядке, — просипел Кроули, одновременно стаскивая узкие кожаные брюки и не менее узкую черную майку вместе с рубашкой (никаких чудес, руки-то две, а змеи при желании могут и не так извернуться). Белья под брюками на Кроули не было.

Азирафаэль как-то ловко и совершенно незаметно успел раздеться первым, и вид обнаженного ангельского тела произвел на Кроули несколько большее впечатление, чем тот рассчитывал. А главное — удивил кое-какой деталью, обнаружить наличие (а вернее, отсутствие) которой Кроули точно не ожидал. Во всяком случае, не у ангела, поскольку выданное тому тело не могло быть таким изначально. Или могло?

Кроули предпочел просто раздеться — ну так, для сравнения и прояснения некоторых обстоятельств.

— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе Азирафаэль, не без удовольствия разглядывая наполовину эрегированный демонский член, — я так и думал, что ты сохранишь базовую комплектацию этого тела.

— А я вот не думал, что ты когда-то успел заделаться иудеем!

— Почему сразу иудеем? Хотя к евреям я всегда относился с должной долей…

— Потому что у тебя член обрезанный, ангел! 

— А? — Азирафаэль моргнул с озадаченным видом, словно то, что он только что услышал, никак не укладывалось в систему его мировосприятия, и теперь нужно было срочно что-то с чем-то делать — то ли с услышанным, то ли с системой, то ли с восприятием. — Так вот что тебя удивило, а я-то думал…

— Но когда?

— Ох, да даже не помню, давно.

— Но зачем?

— А разве не очевидно?

— Нет.

— Но ведь так красивее. И аккуратнее. Согласись!

— Хм… Не знаю. Рассмотрю поближе — скажу точно.

— А ты что? Не рассмотрел, когда мы менялись телами?

— Нет! — Кроули почувствовал, что краснеет, а в голом виде (да еще и стоя перед ангелом!) заливаться краской от макушки и до пупка казалось почему-то особенно неприличным.

— А почему?

Ангел иногда такой... ангел!

— Да потому что это… неэтично, ангел! Я демон, конечно, но не до такой же степени…

— Не понимаю... — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — А я так осмотрел. И даже пощупал. Это ведь так интересно! 

При мысли о пальцах ангела, которые ощупывают, изучая, его член, Кроули словно нырнул в котел с кипящим варом.

— Свой-то я отлично изучил за столько лет, — продолжал между тем ничего не заметивший ангел. — А твой оказался совсем не похож, даже сравнить захотелось. Жаль, тогда это было совсем невозможно сделать, чтобы вот рядышком положить и сравнить…

Их члены. Рядом. Касаются друг друга, горячие, влажные, трутся… Ох. Не стоило об этом даже и думать! Рано, слишком рано! Кроули опять слишком быстр, Азирафаэль почти спокоен, разве что порозовел слегка, да и то лишь самую малость, и глаза блестят. Чинно сидит на краешке кровати, и ангельский член — толстый, красивый, бледно-розовый — спокойно и расслабленно лежит на пухлых бедрах, тоже лишь самую малость порозовев. Красивый такой, теплый даже на вид, нежный и гладенький, ярко выраженная головка чуть темнее, но тоже розовая, при полной эрекции, наверное, будет напоминать шляпку гриба. И вообще типично ангельский член, внушительный и аккуратный: никакой сморщенной складчатой кожи, никаких вздутых вен… Черт. И об этом тоже не надо бы...

— Ух ты!

Восхищенный взгляд ангела устремлен на ярко-алую головку члена Кроули (вот тут-то как раз и складчатая кожа, и вздутые вены очень даже в наличии), как раз показавшуюся над краем сморщенной кожицы. И под этим горячим восторженным взглядом плоть наливается соком и уже нет никаких сил удержать спешащую наружу первую каплю смазки. Черт, ангел! Если ты будешь так смотреть, то для одного демона все кончится довольно быстрым и довольно грязным конфузом.

— А можно потрогать?

Кроули сглотнул. Возможно, все кончится даже еще быстрее, чем он только что думал. Но, может быть, это будет не так уж и...

— Д-да. Если хочешь.

Кажется, удалось сказать это достаточно нейтральным тоном. Не слишком похожим на нетерпеливое поскуливание и подпрыгивание, когда нет сил стоять на месте ровно. Шесть тысяч лет прошло, а он так и не научился…

— Хочу.

Ох…

— Л-ладно. Только… Ангел, тут вот какая штука… Между обрезанными и необрезанными есть небольшая разница… не только внешне! Обрезанные медленнее возбуждаются, они привыкли быть оголенными. Необрезанные… они чувствительнее. И поэтому, ангел, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я раньше времени разрядился тебе в руку… не гони.

— Да-да, конечно, — бормочет Азирафаэль, особо не вслушиваясь, полностью поглощенный уже начатым исследованием, и тянет Кроули на кровать рядом с собой. — Конечно же, дорогой, я буду осторожен.

Теперь они оба сидят на кровати, очень близко, лицом друг к другу, и мягкое колено Азирафаэля упирается во внутреннюю сторону бедра Кроули, и это мешает мыслить связно. Как и то, что пальцы у ангела мягкие и теплые, очень нежные пальцы, они оттягивают кожу и чисто из интереса передергивают ею вверх-вниз по члену — такое знакомое, такое мучительно сладкое движение, что Кроули приходится закусить губы, давя рвущийся наружу стон. А потом эти теплые мягкие пальцы нежно гладят головку, размазывая выступившие капли и щекоча отверстие уретры. А потом находят самое чувствительное место у крепления уздечки и...

И Кроули понимает, что сладкая пытка сейчас кончится, вот прямо сейчас, если только, конечно, Кроули срочно что-нибудь не придумает. Срочно! Бож… Сат… кто-нибудь! одно маленькое чудо, совсем-совсем крохотное, просто чтобы слегка снять напряжение… Ангел не должен заметить, оно ведь будет совсем крохотное… а иначе…

Наверное, напряжение было действительно слишком сильным и вся кровь от мозга отлила в совершенно иную часть тела*: он и правда не заметил, когда (а главное — почему!) все изменилось, причем так кардинально. Слишком отвлекся. 

Ангел, по-прежнему, сидел рядом, может быть, даже ближе, чем раньше — во всяком случае, теперь их бедра соприкасались по всей длине, и Кроули собственным коленом чувствовал ангельский член — такой гладкий, такой теплый... и такой безнадежно расслабленный.

Но смотрел Азирафаэль теперь в сторону. И руки его безвольно лежали на бедрах.

Запаниковать Кроули не успел.

— Надеюсь, ты не обидишься… — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, по-прежнему на него не глядя. — Я ведь и на самом деле думал, что… Ну, надеялся. Никак не предполагал, что это может вызвать такие... затруднения. Извини. Ошибся.

Тон голоса у него был окончательным. Сразу заставившим вспомнить о восточных вратах и пылающем мече.

Самое время паниковать. Фонтанировать идеями, срочно что-то придумывать, исправлять ситуацию... Но внутри почему-то лишь гулкая пустота. Одна пустота, и ничего более.

Вот и все. Вот и все. Сейчас он тебя пошлет. Совсем. Доигрался, старый змей.

Ты жадный ублюдлок, Кроули. Тебе было мало оставаться просто друзьями? Просто быть рядом. Просто иметь возможность смотреть на него не украдкой, не исподтишка, а открыто смотреть, какая же это роскошь — просто смотреть, как он улыбается, и знать, что улыбается он тебе. Спорить и даже ругаться до хрипоты — зная при этом, что тебе все равно будут вот так улыбаться… Но тебе было мало.

Ну так радуйся: теперь и этого тоже не будет. Ничего не будет. И этого тоже.

Тебя сейчас выпнут со свистом и из друзей, потому что поймут, что это все ложь, что на самом деле ты никогда ему не был другом. С самого начала. С самой эдемской стены и первого ливня, когда, еще сам ничегошеньки не понимая, шагнул ближе, под сердечно распахнутое навстречу крыло. Потому что вдруг потянуло так, что стало больно стоять на месте, почти невыносимо больно, если так далеко, слишком далеко… Уже тогда. И потом. Все время — больно, когда далеко. Когда близко, правда, тоже больно, но по-другому и хотя бы можно дышать. И улыбаться. Этим глупым человеческим телам почему-то иногда необходимо дышать, а улыбаться — это уже ты сам научился.

«Ангел, давай забудем всю эту чушь! Пожалуйста. И я клянусь, что больше ни разу… никогда… ни намеком… Мне слишком важна наша дружба, ангел, чтобы потерять ее из-за нелепых телодвижений, пусть и не лишенных приятности, но… Ангел, пожалуйста. Давай забудем. Давай останемся друзьями…»

Поздно. Да и вранье. Это он с тобою дружил — искренне, радостно и во всю широту своей небесной души. А ты, если по честному, другом ему никогда и не был. Искренним и бескорыстным другом, ничего не желающим взамен. Ты желал — быть ближе. Еще ближе. Всегда. Так что нет, вы не друзья, и никогда ими не были. Вы ангел и демон. А демоны дружить не умеют. 

Он поймет, о чем ты думал — каждый раз, когда был рядом и притворялся другом, говоря о «нашей» стороне. Азирафаэль далеко не дурак, а тут и дурак бы понял. Он _уже_ начинает понимать. Потому и смотрит так. Он уже _  
почти понял._

— Ангел, послушай…

— Нет.

Вот так. Коротко и ясно. И голос обманчиво мягкий, такому голосу возражать невозможно и спорить с ним невозможно тоже. Мягкий, словно пух, словно небесное райское облако, в котором спрятан огненный меч. Вот и все. Вот. И. Все.

— Это ты меня послушай. Пожалуйста. _Мой дорогой…_

Последние два слова ангел выделил — еле заметно и вряд ли намеренно, со странной кривоватой усмешкой, словно сам не был уверен в том, что это обращение все еще остается подходящим. В груди резануло. Что ж, вполне закономерно и ожидаемо, вряд ли Азирафаэль еще хоть раз назовет тебя так, это право ты тоже потерял — быть его дорогим. Только его.

Больно.

— Не надо было так. Право слово, Кроули… не надо. Если тебе все это настолько… Если только ради меня — не надо было. Мне не настолько… Просто не надо.

Конечно. Не надо. Кто спорит? Уж точно не Кроули. _Не надо было._

Только вот понимаешь ты это, как правило, лишь тогда, когда уже слишком поздно и ничего не исправить.

— Секс… Не более чем условность. Он ведь не самое главное в жизни, правда? Ты согласен?

— Да.

А что тут еще скажешь? Иной ответ не подразумевался, даже если бы и хотелось ответить иначе. Надо только сглотнуть горьковатый комок и прошептать немеющими губами: 

— Конечно, ангел...

— Ну вот. Дружба куда важнее. Наша дружба, Кроули! Я не хотел бы ее терять… пожалуйста, нет… Это было бы самым страшным. Особенно, сейчас, после всего...

Пальцы у Азирафаэля больше вовсе не теплые, они ледяные, и Кроули вздрагивает, когда эти холодные пальцы осторожно касаются его запястья. Вздрагивает, но тут же выворачивает ладонь и сам хватается за руку ангела — прежде, чем тот успевает ее отдернуть. Накрепко сплетает пальцы. Может быть, еще не все потеряно. Может быть, еще остается шанс. Хоть на что-то. Сердце колотится в горле.

— Только врать больше не надо, ладно? — Голос Азирафаэля дрожит. — Не надо. Пожалуйста. Это очень обидно, понимаешь? Не надо притворяться, если тебе самому не надо. Ради меня — не надо, слышишь?! Ты ведь никогда мне не врал… ну вот. И в этом не надо тоже.

Все, что угодно. ангел. Для тебя — все, что угодно. Только скажи.

— Если тебе неприятны мои прикосновения — я… я больше не стану. Я понимаю… все понимаю, да, когда-то ты меня любил и… в этом смысле тоже. Когда-то. Давно. Но я слишком долго тянул, и ты… перехотел, тебе это больше неинтересно… Во всяком случае, со мной. Ну, бывает, что уж теперь.

Ангел? Что за...

— У нас разные скорости, я опоздал. Понимаю. Но это не повод терять и все остальное, что между нами, правда? Мне слишком дорога наша дружба.

— Анг-хгх-гел…

— Послушай! Нет, ну правда! Мой дорогой, пожалуйста, не надо приводить себя в искусственное возбуждение, только чтобы доказать, что я тебе ценен. Ну, еще и в этом плане. Не надо! Мне этого не надо, понимаешь?! Я ведь ангел, в конце-то концов! — Он хихикнул, нервно и неуверенно, стрельнул глазами. Они блестят, но как-то иначе, не так, как раньше. — Мы, ангелы, вообще довольно-таки фригидные существа… в смысле сексуальности… За шесть тысяч лет ты уже мог бы и заметить!

— Ангел! — наконец опомнился Кроули. — Да что ты несешь, Эрик тебя забери?!

— Не… не ругайся... — Азирафаэль шмыгнул носом и добавил совсем уже тихо: — Пожалуйста.

— А теперь ты меня послушай, ангел! Пожалуйста! — перебил его Кроули, не выдержав. — Ты все неправильно понял. С точностью до наоборот! Мне не надо прикладывать усилий, чтобы так на тебя реагировать. И чудеса мне для этого не нужны. Наоборот, понимаешь? Мне надо прикладывать усилия, чтобы _не реагировать_ так на тебя постоянно, ангел! Очень большие усилия. И… и, понимаешь… — Он сглотнул и улыбнулся, надеясь, что хотя бы улыбка вышла не настолько жалкой и голодной, как голос. — Человеческих усилий для этого не хватает. Ну, вот никак.

— Почему?

Голос ангела звучит странно, хрипло и напряженно. Но он хотя бы заговорил, ответил, услышал, а не несет больше всю ту чушь, на которой, оказывается, был так зациклен. А значит, надо идти до конца, несмотря на всю унизительность ситуации.

Кроули зажмурился** и выпалил, мучительно краснея и давясь торопливыми словами, словно боясь передумать:

— Потому что иначе я все время буду мокрым, ангел. Все время, когда ты рядом. А я не люблю быть мокрым, понимаешь? Это противно. Во всяком случае, не так, не чтобы белье. Я даже мокрые носки терпеть не могу, а белье особенно. Это просто ужасно!

— Ох…

— Да! Ты это хотел услышать?! Ну так вот… И бесполезно стискивать бедра, дышать глубоко и считать про себя до миллиона. Все бесполезно, ангел, когда ты рядом! Вот и приходится, раз за разом прибегать к маленьким демоническим чудесам, я уже сам почти не замечаю, когда… Потому что иначе никак! Стоит тебе только посмотреть на меня вот так, стоит тебе лишь улыбнуться… Тебе даже касаться меня не надо, понимаешь, в чем главный ужас? Достаточно просто посмотреть, просто облизнуться, смакуя суши, просто… Просто быть. И это нестерпимо, унизительно и невозможно, совсем невозможно… Особенно рядом с тобой! _Не рядом с тобой_ … Особенно, если бы ты заметил...

Ответом был сдавленный вздох и странное еле намеченное движение у бедра, сродни невесомому поглаживанию. Но главное — вздох. Глубокий такой, потрясенный и… 

Кроули распахнул глаза, обмирая и не веря.

Азирафаэль смотрел на него в упор — такой невыносимо (до боли!) прекрасный, разгоряченный, раскрасневшийся, с полуоткрытыми припухшими губами и дышащими зрачками, расширившимися чуть ли не во всю радужку. Снова вздохнул, на этот раз рвано и почти с пристаныванием, от которого по спине Кроули прокатилась волна горячих мурашек, и крутанул задницей, словно ему было неловко сидеть.  
И снова прошелся своим членом по бедру Кроули — горячим, возбужденным, каменно стоящим ангельским членом с напряженной красиво очерченной головкой, напоминающей темно-розовую шляпку гриба.

— Ох, твои слова… — выдохнул ангел и опять непроизвольно задвигал бедрами. Голос его таял, словно капля воска на сковородке. — То, что ты говоришь, это… ох… это та-а-ак заводит!

И он снова дернулся, неосознанно отираясь своим членом, твердым, горячим и уже подтекающим членом о демонское бедро, оставляя на нем влажный след. И дальше, глубже, за яички, между ягодиц, вторгаясь и прижимаясь, заполняя и не оставляя ничего ни внутри, ни снаружи, только:

— Ох, ангел… Да когда я… Когда рядом с тобой… Да я же взорваться готов!

Только:

— Ох, Кроули… да, да! Говори! Говори, пожалуйста!

— Да я, ангел…

— Кроули, да!!!

Только руки, только губы, только тела, истосковавшиеся друг по другу за столько тысячелетий, только змея, наконец-то намотавшаяся на колесо — и не важно уже, сама ли змея намоталась на него или это колесо первым проявило инициативу, и не важно даже, кто на кого намотался***. Важно, что их только двое и никаких посторонних, заглядывающих через плечо. И никаких чудес.

Только капля голубовато-прозрачного небесного воска на адской сковородке, раскаленной практически докрасна…

__________________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Раньше Кроули считал подобные высказывания типично человеческим преувеличением и результатом склонности все излишне драматизировать, драмаквинить, выражаясь современным сленгом. Но теперь на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что это не так.

** Почему-то с закрытыми глазами, не видя Азирафаэля, такого несчастного и бледного, признаваться в собственных слабостях и грешках Кроули показалось несколько проще. Возможно, древняя человеческая убежденность в том, что ночью никто ничего не видит и Бог спит, несколько более древняя, чем то кажется людям?  
*** В конце концов, если змея шесть тысяч лет мечтала на него намотаться — кем надо быть сейчас, чтобы докапываться до этой никому не нужной ерунды?


End file.
